


bounds of love

by ilovemygaydad



Series: horror and/or unsympathetic sides [4]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Other, Unsympathetic Virgil, yandere!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: patton wakes up in an unfamiliar room with a person he recognizes from schoolwarnings: yandere Virgil, unsymp Virgil, minor and major character deaths, stabbing (somewhat graphic), blood mentions, no happy ending, murder, mental instability, panic attacks, anxiety, possibly something else
Relationships: Moceit, Moxiety, Patton Sanders/Virgil Sanders, implied moceit - Relationship, janus sanders/patton sanders
Series: horror and/or unsympathetic sides [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499756
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	bounds of love

Patton groaned as he regained consciousness. The back of his head was throbbing in pain, and he couldn’t remember what he was doing before he fell asleep. He remembered going to school, but after that… he had nothing. 

“Oh, you’re awake!” A voice cooed from somewhere nearby. Patton blinked open his eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness of the room when he realized that he was sat in a chair. Confused, he looked down and saw that his wrists, feet, and torso were tied to the chair using a sturdy rope.

_ Oh no _ .

He looked up and just a few feet away from him stood his classmate Virgil. He was dressed in a hoodie and jeans, and his hands were stuffed in his pockets.

“Virgil, where am I?”

Virgil smiled and said, “Don’t worry about it. We’re where no one can hurt you! I made sure of that.”

“That doesn’t… Why am I tied up?” Patton’s voice was starting to shake. The panic building in his chest felt like a million bricks stacked on top of him.

“Well, I can’t have you  _ escape _ ! Not when I’m so close to having you for myself.”

Patton shrunk back in his chair and looked around for something to help him escape. However, as he glanced around the room, he noticed a body slumped in the corner with a small pool of blood around it. It was dressed in a uniform for their school, and it had bright yellow hair… 

_ Oh god. _

“Is that Janus?!”

“Yes, well--”

Patton’s eyes flicked to Virgil as he screamed, “What did you do to him?!”

“I took him out of the equation. He was going to take you from me, and I couldn’t let that happen.” Virgil said nonchalantly--as though it were completely normal to kill people.

“You killed him!”

“Killing for you is my favorite hobby.”

Patton’s eyes widened as he realized what Virgil had implied. “You killed all of those other missing students, didn’t you?”

“They were getting to close to you. What else was I supposed to do?!”

“Not fucking kill them!” Patton yelled, terrified of the boy in front of him. “How could you do this to people?”

“I love you, Patton!” Virgil exclaimed, moving forward and cupping Patton’s face in his hands. “I’ve loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, and now I finally have you to myself…”

Patton ripped his face out of the hold and spat, “I will never be with you.”

“What?” Virgil said, flabbergasted.

“You  _ kill _ people, Virgil. I could  _ never  _ love a murderer.”

Virgil’s face twisted into anger. He stalked over to a table at the side of the room and picked something up. “Well if I can’t have you, no one can.”

Before Patton could even blink, a knife had been stuck in his throat.

“Goodbye, love.”

Patton’s world went dark.


End file.
